Lynn Marie Sings the Blues
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A precursor to “Mad Hot Moe”, our plucky, selfassured bombshell finds no meaning in life save for the arts, particularly singing and dancing. She almost considers suicide until watching the news one night and seeing commercials for a town called


Note: A precursor to "Mad Hot Moe", our plucky, self-assured bombshell finds no meaning in life save for the arts, particularly singing and dancing. She almost considers suicide until watching the news one night and seeing commercials for a town called Springfield. Longing for more mobility financially and a better life, she bids her former life in her hometown of Lighthouse Harbour and makes the move towards Springfield.

Chapter 1—Searching For Purpose

Lynn Marie Singer was a self-sufficient woman with a closely-knit group of friends that she liked to call her "extended family". She had come to know and love these people since she was born in the suburban area called "Lighthouse Harbour". The Harbour had everything a home-owner could ask for. It had a stunning view of the lake, a dock where sailers, fishers and chefs could make a mint on their business. Some of the finest restaurants were located not too far away from where Lynn lived, and she could even catch her own dinner for the night if she wanted. However, this wasn't enough to satisfy her. She felt as if she was being concieted but Lighthouse Harbour didn't possess what she was longing for the most. She didn't want to admit that she had been lonely, despite the fact that she had friends that were her closest confidantes. There were a couple of hobbies that gave her some solace. Yet, it wasn't enough to fill that void that longed for companionship.

Lynn wasn't the type to admit her weakness, nor any emotions that she believed made her seem inadequate or unable to deal with reality in the outside world. She might've been smiling from day to day out on her sailboat _Revelation_ but even the lake didn't bring her peace. She was sailing one sunny day and sighing in a most melancholy fashion. Knowing no one would see her weep, the tears began flowing down her beatific face. Her auburn hair swept gently over her shoulders in the soft wind. Seagulls cried above her head, circling above a recent catch the fishermen had made. Not even a waltz with her friend and partner Fernando seemed to be inviting. Wiping her eyes and coming into the dock, she knew only one place could offer her sanctuary, and that was her own home.

Chapter 2—Depression

Lynn had never felt so low in her entire life. The pit of her heart was so empty, one could've thrown a stone into that well of lonliness and there would've been no echo. At this point she didn't care if she looked pathetic or if she warrented others' pity. All she could think about was the sweet release of death, and she wanted to find a way to end her life quickly. "An overdose should do the trick.", she thought, flippantly.

Getting all of the prescription drugs she owned from her medicine chest and an ice cold cherry Jola cola, Lynn placed most of her pills into her right hand and got ready to take a drink of soda and swallow the pills in one fell swoop. But, instead of doing that, she turned on the television. She was going to take a drink and gulp the pills down when something caught her attention. It was a commecial for a magnificent place called Springfield. Unlike Lighthouse Harbour, Springfield was more industrial and it had more to offer. She was hoping they had a better dance academy than the one that was offered to her in her stomping grounds.

It was enough to perk her up a little and change her mind. Dashing the pills to the ground and drinking all of her soda, she decided to pack her bags and say her goodbyes. "Maybe I will find the companionship that I have been searching for.", she thought, optimistically. Little did she know how right she would be. It would be the most unlikely _partner_ but the match would've been kismet, or destined to be.

Epilogue

It was a little sickening to be leaving Lighthouse Harbour, but Lynn longed for upward mobility. In Springfield she would have more of a chance of advancing herself, unlike in her own hometown. Her friends promised to keep in contact with her, understanding why she needed to make this important move in her life.

She had lived in one place for far too long and she wanted to branch out, explore, and find herself; her true purpose in this world. Despite the fact that she was going to be a newcomer into this suburban area and that she would have to adapt to the new circumstances that she would be facing, Lynn was one who could adapt quickly. With optimism and a heart full of hope, she ventured bravely into Springfield and the opportunities that awaited her.

(To be continued in "Mad Hot Moe")

June 25, 2006


End file.
